User talk:Zarathustra86
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Too Many Cooks Is A Creepypasta page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:45, November 13, 2014 (UTC) "Too Many Cooks" is not a viable category... It'll spoil the broth. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 04:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Story.. Your latest story is still up on the site, only the initial improper titling has been deleted. Your story is still visible here. I haven't had a chance to review it yet though. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:55, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey There! Hi Zara! I'm AzumangaDaiohFan a.k.a Hailey Sawyer. I was reading your "YouTube" Creepypasta and as i was reading it, I was originally thinking "Oh My God! Google is pressuring real people and creating CGi people to do work for them! Ugh! This is going to blow!" But as I kept reading it, i started to really get into it. The pasta seems to be good at balancing realism with surrealism without going overboard. I also felt that the pasta was good at providing some sort of evidence to back up its claims (i.e Descriptions of actual events, photos, etc.) Not only that, but I feel like the pasta uses its evidence well. Granted, I may have to read it again to see if it's "Nomination" worthy, but overall this was one of the better "Theory" pastas I've read thus far. Keep up the good work! By the way, I myself am working on a new creepypasta but i'm having trouble coming up with ideas for the fifth chapter of it. I would be happy to send it to you. What would be the best method for you? Pastebin? Email? Or another alternative? I don't want to reveal the story to everyone on this Wikia yet though. If you see this message, let me know as soon as possible. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 21:17, February 13, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 21:17, February 13, 2015 (UTC) MrDupin (talk) 21:57, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :As I am posting this a bit earlier, to make it fair I will give you two more hours. From this moment, you have exactly 26 hours to post your story. When you are done, leave a link of your story to my talk page. Thanks and good luck. MrDupin (talk) 21:57, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Critique Let me clear up a few things. One, the Real Alstinson thing was a joke. I don't call myself that, I was parodying the story, which brings me to two and three. Two, my critiques are comedic while only making mild points about stories. It wasn't particularly accusing you of anything, which brings me to 3 Three The Real Alstinson joke was a reference to the computer programmed commenters in the story, as well as a subtle defending of the company with them. Get it? Also, if anything, the jokes duality is referencing that the popularity of Google and YouTube was being used as attention promotion for the story. No hard feelings, I'm merely a critic. Alstinson (talk) 06:07, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Agreed, it's all in good fun. Alstinson (talk) 23:51, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey, you'd enjoy the Critiqques, check em out if you want. Thanks for giving me a fun story to read. Alstinson (talk) 15:24, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Subject! Your subject is up on this blog. Thanks! Good luck! I'm CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 14:03, May 11, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Our Baby Boy Hello, I'm Dee Dust, and I wanted to ask for your permission to add your story into a narration video of some short creepypastas for my YouTube channel. I will give proper credit to you in the video and link back to the story. Thanks for your consideration! DeeDust (talk) 19:40, May 26, 2016 (UTC)